supermariowiifandomcom-20200214-history
New Super Mario Bros. 2
Mario's platf Trouble always seems to find its way to the Mushroom Kingdom! Just as Mario™ and Luigi™ go off on a coin hunt in the sky, their beloved Princess Peach™ is kidnapped by the dastardly Koopalings. The brothers have to venture through over 80 stages to rescue her, grabbing an endless deluge of coins across land, water, air, and snow along the way. What's New? Mario's latest adventure is chock full of all the classic side-scrolling gameplay you've come orming skills will only get him so far. New & familiar power-ups have popped up—and each one gives you a boost to reach new heights, grab multitudes of coins, and more. Find this rare flower to turn into Gold Mario, and wield Gold Fireballs that turn almost everything into coins—bricks, Goombas, you name it. Each enemy you stomp on also offers up five coins. Play the video* Super Leaf Grab this to turn into Raccoon Mario, and get a running start to fill up your P-Meter and fly for a short period of time. You can also whack blocks and enemies, or slow your descent with your tail. * Invincibility Leaf Having a tough run? If you fall five times in a stage, a block appears to give you this leaf. White Raccoon Mario is invincible, and his P-Meter fills up lightning fast. That should do the trick! * 1-Up Mushroom This green mushroom will grant you an extra life for Mario or Luigi. Grab it before it slides away! * Fire Flower This exotic flower is common throughout the Mushroom Kingdom. Grab it, and you can toss scorching hot fireballs at your foes. * Mini Mushroom Turn into Mini Mario, and you'll be able to squeeze into tight places, take long floaty jumps, and run along the water. Careful, though—one hit and you're a goner. * Mega Mushroom This rare mushroom lets you cause maximum destruction—busting down pipes, unbreakable blocks, and any foes in your path. The whole level becomes your stomping ground! * Super Star The sparkling Super Star turns Mario invincible for a short time, letting you plow through all of your foes with ease. Hop through a gold ring and all enemies will turn into gold for a short time, yielding more coins and coin-producing behaviors. Flying Cheep-Cheeps will have a trail of coins, Gold Lakitus will toss coins from the sky, and more. Play the video * Gold Mushroom This valuable fungus only appears in Coin Rush mode. But if you manage to find one, you'll get 50 coins on the spot. Hit a repeating coin block enough times and it turns gold, getting stuck on Mario's head. Run as fast as possible with this block attached and watch the coins add up at super speed. Play the video * Gold Ring Hop through a gold ring and all enemies will turn into gold for a short time, yielding more coins and coin-producing behaviors. Flying Cheep-Cheeps will have a trail of coins, Gold Lakitus will toss coins from the sky, and more. * Gold Mushroom This valuable fungus only appears in Coin Rush mode. But if you manage to find one, you'll get 50 coins on the spot. Hit a repeating coin block enough times and it turns gold, getting stuck on Mario's head. Run as fast as possible with this block attached and watch the coins add up at super speed. Play the video * Hop through a gold ring and all enemies will turn into gold for a short time, yielding more coins and coin-producing behaviors. Flying Cheep-Cheeps will have a trail of coins, Gold Lakitus will toss coins from the sky, and more. Play the video * Gold Mushroom This valuable fungus only appears in Coin Rush mode. But if you manage to find one, you'll get 50 coins on the spot. * Gold Ring Hop through a gold ring and all enemies will turn into gold for a short time, yielding more coins and coin-producing behaviors. Flying Cheep-Cheeps will have a trail of coins, Gold Lakitus will toss coins from the sky, and more. {C}Play the video * Gold Mushroom This valuable fungus only appears in Coin Rush mode. But if you manage to find one, you'll get 50 coins on the spot. Super Star The sparkling Super Star turns Mario invincible for a short time, letting you plow through all of your foes with ease. Play the video Want a friend to join in the fun? Itching to show off your platforming and coin collecting skills? New Super Mario Bros. 2 has lots of ways to do it all. Check it out! Two Player Co-op Play the video If you and a friend each have a Nintendo 3DS system and a copy of the game, you can play through the entire game together with a local wireless connection. Collect double the coins, team up for devastating double Ground Pounds, and more. A buddy can even join in to help when continuing from your Solo Play save file. Coin Rush Play the video Show off your super skills in this mode, where you'll play three levels back to back trying to earn as many coins as possible... using only one life! Your Coin Rush record is then saved and can be shared with other players via the StreetPass™ feature. These players can try to beat your score, and you can challenge theirs. What is StreetPass? The Worldwide Coin Total Enable SpotPass communication for New Super Mario Bros. 2, and every coin you collect will be added to the Worldwide Coin Total, along with other players like you. How high do you think it will go? Let's find out together! What is SpotPass? Get a Million Coins! Every single coin you collect in the game is added to an overall total. Grab every coin you can, and come up with creative ways to increase that number. If you reach 1,000,000 coins, you'll get something special—not to mention serious brag Mario's latest adventure is chock full of all the classic side-scrolling gameplay you've come to know and love, easy to jump into for any type of gamer. But what really makes it the gold standard in platforming fun is the true WEALTH of brand new features and gameplay elements. *** It's a Mad Dash for Coins! The New Super Mario Bros.™ 2 game is bursting at the seams with an endless flow of gold coins for you to collect. You'll explore levels filled with gold pipes leading to coin-filled caverns, gold enemies leaving behind trails of coins, and new power-ups and items that will push your coin count into the stratosphere. Can you collect a million coins? *** Shiny NEW Power-Ups & Items The Mushroom Kingdom is shimmering with all kinds of new items that will boost your coin-earning power—alongside some returning favorites. SEE THE POWER-UPS *** NEW & Returning Baddies Alongside the return of gaming's most famous heroes come some new foes along side some returning ones, and a mischievous gang of sly siblings that might be just a bit familiar... MEET THE CHARACTERS *** NEW Ways to Play Together Whether you're in a friendly or competitive mood, enjoy a romp through New Super Mario Bros.™ 2 with friends in a variety of fun modes—including Coin Rush mode, two-player co-op, and more. GET MORE DETAILS *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** Mario's Moves Even if you haven't played a Mario game in years, you'll be able to pick up and enjoy New Super Mario Bros. 2 in no time. Get to know these basic moves, and you'll be a platforming pro. ***Back ***Next *** Run Hold +Control Pad or the Circle Pad forwards or backwards to move Mario in that direction. Dial up his speed by holding the Y or X buttons while you move. *** Jump Tap the A or B buttons to make Mario jump. The longer you hold the button, the higher he goes. *** Crouch Hold down on the +Control Pad or Circle Pad to make Mario crouch. This way, he can avoid Bullet Bills, Koopa Troopas, and other obstacles. *** Ground Pound Press down on the +Control Pad or Circle Pad while in the air to perform a devastating ground pound, capable of stomping large enemies, breaking brick blocks, and more. *** Wall Jump Hold forward against a wall to slide slowly down. If you jump while sliding, you can launch in the opposite direction. Wall Jump in quick succession to shimmy up narrow paths. *** Triple Jump If you have enough of a running start, quickly jump three times in a row to reach new heights. Impressive! *** Grab Fence Jump onto a fence or spider web to hold on, and move in any direction to scale the surface. You can hold the X or Y buttons to move faster, or press them to punch enemies crawling on the other side. Whether you're in a friendly or competitive mood, enjoy a romp through New Super Mario Bros.™ 2 with friends in a variety of fun modes—including Coin Rush mode, two-player co-op, and more. GET MORE DETAILS * ** MarioGold Enemies. Luigi ***Princess Peach ***Toad ***Bowser ***The Koopalings ***New Foes ***The Mushroom Kingdom is shimmering with all kinds of new items that will boost your coin-earning power—alongside some returning favorites. SEE THE POWER-UPS Alongside the return of gaming's most famous heroes come some new foes along side some returning ones, and a mischievous gang of sly siblings that might be just a bit familiar... MEET THE CHARACTERS ** NEW Ways to Play Together Whether you're in a friendly or competitive mood, enjoy a romp through New Super Mario Bros.™ 2 with friends in a variety of fun modes—including Coin Rush mode, two-player co-op, and more. GET MORE DETAILS *** *** ***ItemsThe Mushroom Kingdom is shimmering with all kinds of new items that will boost your coin-earning power—alongside some returning favorites. SEE THE POWER-UPSThe New Super Mario Bros.™ 2 game is bursting at the seams with an endless flow of gold coins for you to collect. You'll explore levels filled with gold pipes leading to coin-filled caverns, gold enemies leaving behind trails of coins, and new power-ups and items that will push your coin count into the stratosphere. Can you collect a million coins?